


our love is strongest today

by aroceu



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/aroceu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki and Kyouya are childhood friends; but that doesn't stop them from being respectively sorted into Gryffindor and Slytherin. They decide to make a club to tighten inter-House relationships.</p><p>(Hogwarts AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	our love is strongest today

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the English 'Sakura Kiss' song, because I'm lazy and somewhat predictable. 
> 
> I'm pretty sure that this is my first animanga fic in seven years. Kind of pathetic considering all the anime I've been watching recently BUT hopefully this will get me more in the mood.

Tamaki Suoh had known Kyouya Ootori most of the eleven years of his life, so he let out an anguished cry when the Sorting Hat perched on top of Kyouya's head shouted out, "SLYTHERIN!"

Most, if not all, of the entire Slytherin table stood up and applauded.

Tamaki was outraged. He had heard things about Slytherin house! _Things._

"I've heard things about Slytherin house!" he cried. "Things!" No one was paying him any attention. He turned to some kid next to him and asked, "Slytherin's the evil house, isn't it?"

And without waiting for an answer from the stunned kid, he yelled up towards the front, "I demand a re-Sorting! Kyouya doesn't belong in Slytherin."

The professor in charge ignored him. Kyouya had been immediately greeted by a bunch of students at the table, and he was slipping into his seat quietly.

Tamaki huffed and waited for his own name to be called.

He was, at the least, sorted into Gryffindor. He spotted Kyouya smiling at him as he sat down.

After the feast, and the Headmaster's speech, and the collective singalong to the Hogwarts school song (which Tamaki had actually gotten out of his seat and danced to, earning looks), he ignored the Gryffindor prefect's call of, "First years with me!" and rushed to Slytherin table.

Kyouya was following the Slytherin prefect. He looked surprised to see Tamaki.

"What're you doing in Slytherin?" he demanded.

Kyouya shrugged. "How are you surprised?"

"Kyouya, Slytherin's for," Tamaki dropped his voice to a whisper, " _evil people_."

"I guess I'm evil then," Kyouya said cheerfully. When Tamaki continued glaring at him, he said, "It's not that bad. I know some of them already because our parents are friends. And you know how pureblood politics work."

"You mean I know how _your family's_ pureblood politics work," Tamaki corrected. He was a pureblood too, but his parents had always urged him to follow his dreams, not inherit their company make more money when he already had enough, like Kyouya's parents wanted.

Kyouya shrugged. "I'll be fine without you. And who knows, maybe you'll be fine without me."

*

But Tamaki didn't try. He would glare with the highest concentration at Slytherin table, almost every meal. During Potions he demanded to be partners with Kyouya, and threw a tantrum when the professor made him go back to his assigned partner.

Kyouya did study with him, though, and they spent more time together over the weekends.

"You know I have friends in Slytherin," he said, amused, as he pored over a book in the library.

"They hog you all the time," Tamaki grumbled. "They watch you _sleep_."

"They don't watch me sleep," Kyouya said. "Considering they're sleeping as well."

"Well," said Tamaki. "I'll consider you an honorary Gryffindor anyway, because you're better than all of them."

"Does that mean I can make you an honorary Slytherin as well?"

"Ew!" Tamaki stuck out his tongue. "Don't associate me and Slytherin in the same sentence!"

*

Herbology, Tamaki found, was the easiest and most entertaining subject. It was quite fun tickling the ticklish plants, talking to the ones who cooed back, and they even had to _kiss_ one in order to get it to open up to get out some potion ingredient. Tamaki gave it an extra kiss when class was over.

As he was walking out, he was suddenly aware that he was being followed.

"Tama-chan!" said a bright voice. Tamaki turned around and saw only a tall, serious-looking fellow.

"Down here!" the voice said again. The serious-looking fellow's mouth didn't move.

Tamaki looked down.

A short blond boy was bouncing on his feet. "Hi Tama-chan," he said, even though they'd never spoken before. "I'm Honey! I'm in your Herbology class."

"Hi there," Tamaki said to him politely. "Can I help you?"

"I saw that you do really well in Herbology," said Honey. "I was wondering if you could help me out with my essay!"

"Oh." Tamaki straightened up, flattered. "Well I'd love to offer my services," he said in his most charming tone possible. "When are you free?"

"Now's okay, if you're free too," said Honey.

"Alright then," said Tamaki.

As they walked, the serious-looking fellow followed them.

"Er," said Tamaki, pointing behind them. "Who's that?"

"Oh! That's my best friend, Takashi! But you can call him Mori."

"He doesn't talk much," said Tamaki.

Mori said, "I can talk if you want me to." Unsurprisingly, his voice was smooth and deep.

Tamaki tilted his head at him. "Are you a first year?"

"Yes," said Mori, the same time Honey said, "Yep! We're Hufflepuffs, too!" He pointed proudly at his badge.

Tamaki scoffed. "What's so great about that?" he said.

It took him a full ten seconds to realize that as he kept walking, both Honey and Mori had stopped. He turned around.

Honey wasn't smiling—had he been smiling the whole time before? Tamaki hadn't even noticed. Honey said, "Come here and I'll show you what's great about being a Hufflepuff."

Hesitantly, Tamaki approached him. Just as he was within arm's length of Honey, Honey suddenly grabbed Tamaki's shoulder and slammed him into the ground.

He sat on Tamaki's stomach. Pain blossomed in his back, but Tamaki was too surprised for it to fully register.

"That," Honey said, "is what's so great about being a Hufflepuff."

"Are you sure you're a first year too?" Tamaki asked, practically panting. Honey laughed.

Mori said, "Let's get you to the hospital wing and then we can study."

*

And that was how Mori and Honey became Tamaki's friends, even though they were in Hufflepuff—

" _And_ we're in Hufflepuff," Honey corrected, as Tamaki retold the tale to Kyouya on the Quidditch pitch.

It was spring and they'd recently had another flying lesson; they decided to stay behind afterwards. It was beautiful out. Tamaki flung himself onto the grass to stare at the great blue sky, and sighed.

"I've been thinking," Kyouya started, after a minute.

Tamaki sat back up. "You're always thinking," he said with a grin.

Honey asked, "Whatcha been thinking about?"

"The Quidditch club is fascinating, but too athletic," said Kyouya. "And I've never had an interest in Gobstones or Ancient Runes."

"What're you saying?" Tamaki asked.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses. They flashed under the sunlight.

"How are we going to succeed if we don't have any extracurriculars?" he said. "Passions, things beyond grades—"

"Tama-chan said that you're at the top of every class," interrupted Honey.

Kyouya ignored his comment. "We don't have to join the clubs the school already has," he said. "We can make one ourselves."

*

First year ended and then it was summer. Tamaki spent most of his time with Kyouya, who was brainstorming ideas for a club. Tamaki didn't mind; he even entertained the idea for a while, helped Kyouya by giving outbursts like, "Reform the Giant Squid Club!" and "Get Rid of Potions Club!" and "Place Peeves in a Tiny Box Where He Can Never Get Out Club!"

"People would actually join that one, though," he said, when Kyouya denied his last one.

Regardless, summer came and went and then they were second years. Tamaki and Kyouya were boarding the horseless carriages to bring them up to the school when there was a thump—Tamaki turned around and Kyouya was gone.

In his place was a girl, lying facedown on the ground. When she got up, Tamaki saw that Kyouya was underneath her.

"Miyabi-sama!" the girl cried, clinging onto Kyouya tightly. "Didn't you hear me call for you earlier?"

Tamaki furrowed his eyebrows. "Who's Miyabi-sama?" he asked Kyouya.

Kyouya looked equally confused. "I have no idea." His glasses were broken and he tried to reach for them.

Tamaki took them instead and said, " _Occulus Reparo_." Kyouya's glasses were immediately fixed.

He put them upside down on Kyouya's face.

"Thanks," Kyouya grumbled.

"Miyabi-sama, I never thought I'd see you." The girl pulled away from where she'd been latching onto Kyouya's entire torso in a death grip, and followed them into the carriage. She kept their arms interlocked though.

Her eyes were sparking. "You can call me Renge-chan," she said as they sat down. "We're soulmates!"

"Soul… mates?" said Kyouya.

Tamaki laughed loudly. "That would require Kyouya to have a soul first," he said.

"Who's Kyouya?" Renge asked.

Before either of them could answer, Honey came running over, Mori jogging at a steadier pace behind him. "Tama-chan!" said Honey. "I thought I recognized that laugh."

"Hi Honey, Mori," Tamaki said delightedly. Honey and Mori managed to get in the front seats of the carriage shortly before it started moving. "How were your summers?"

"Good," Honey chirped. "I ate sooo many sweets, and even Takashi had a little!"

"What was your favorite, Mori?" Tamaki asked, amused.

Mori answered in monotone, "Strawberry cake."

"Doesn't he have good taste?" Honey said.

"Um," said Kyouya, who still had Renge attached to him, staring and seemingly deaf to everything else. "Can someone help me with… this?"

"What happened to Slytherin cunning and ambition?" Tamaki teased.

"That's…" Kyouya cleared his throat, and then looked down at Renge. "Who _is_ Miyabi-sama?" he asked her.

"You, of course!"

"I mean, ah." Kyouya's upside down glasses nearly slipped off. Tamaki snickered. "How do you know me?"

"Well," said Renge matter-of-factly, "we met in a small and warm cafe in Paris during the middle of February, and you said you liked my scarf and asked to buy me coffee, and then after that we walked through a garden and you picked a flower for me and said that it wasn't nearly as beautiful as me, but you wanted to give it to me anyway, and—"

As she went on, Honey whispered to Tamaki, "Did that all actually happen?"

Tamaki blinked. "Kyouya's only twelve, he wouldn't be able to do any of that," he said. "Besides, he's been with me all summer."

Kyouya scooted in on their conversation, despite Renge still rambling on at him. "I've figured it out," he said. "She thinks I look like a character from a dating simulator."

" _Oh_ ," said Honey and Tamaki simultaneously.

They made their way to the castle. As soon as they got off, Kyouya took the first opportunity when Renge loosened her grip on him, and slipped away disappearing to the crowd. Tamaki spotted him at Slytherin table in the Great Hall several seconds later.

Renge looked lost once Kyouya had left. She called out, "Miyabi? Miyabi-sama?"

Taking pity, Tamaki tapped her shoulder. "What House are you in, Renge?" he asked.

Renge was pouting. "Gryffindor," she said, but seemed more intent on finding Kyouya instead.

Tamaki said, "Oh, I'm in Gryffindor too! Let's sit together. Bye Honey, Mori," he added behind them.

Honey waved excitedly. Mori's face was expressionless, but Tamaki had known him long enough that he could recognize the amusement in his eyes.

*

It took some time to persuade Renge that Kyouya was nothing like her Miyabi-sama, who she claimed was nice and kind with a heart of gold. "Kyouya's nothing like that," Tamaki had told her. "He's really nothing like that."

Renge pouted again. Tamaki added, "Well, okay, his heart might be made out of… steel or something. But that's a precious metal too, isn't it?"

"Steel isn't precious." Renge was still pouting.

Nonetheless, being around Tamaki enough and therefore Kyouya snapped her to her senses.

They became regular partners in Potions, which meant Tamaki was no longer bothering Kyouya all the time and the professor's only complaints were less on Tamaki's noise level and more on how much he managed to screw up his potions.

"Let me do it," Renge told him, for the umpteenth time.

Tamaki protested, "I can't let you do _all_ of it."

"Need help?"

They looked up. Two voices had in fact spoken, though Tamaki sure it sounded like one. Standing in front of them were a pair of redheads, identical to the slight upturn of their nose. They were both wearing Slytherin badges.

They stared down at Renge and Tamaki's potion.

"Awful," said one twin.

"Horrible," said the other.

"We can help you," they said at the same time.

"It's okay." Tamaki was concentrating on cutting up an ingredient. "I…think we got it." He managed to get his knife through a large piece of wormwood, and half of it flew into their potion.

Their cauldron made a fizzing sound and started steaming with a faint foul scent. The twins pulled back and started coughing. It sounded harmonious in unison, but it also sounded like coughing.

"You seriously need help," they said, still simultaneous.

"Maybe we should," Renge said to Tamaki.

"Okay, okay, fine." Tamaki put his knife down and sighed. "Do what you want."

"Alright," they said. "But first… you have to play 'Which one is Hikaru!'"

"What," said Tamaki.

"Who's Hikaru?" Renge said.

"Ah-ah, no tricks like that!" The twins waved their pointer fingers at Tamaki and Renge. "One of us is Kaoru, and one of us is Hikaru, and if you want our help, you have to say who's who!"

"Oh, that rhymed!" Tamaki said delightedly.

Renge was focused hard on them. "Um," she said, pointing between the two of them. Finally she settled on one, "Hikaru?"

"WRONG!" the twins shouted, and then ran off, laughing.

Tamaki and Renge stared after them.

"What was the point of that?" said Renge.

"Twins are so strange," Tamaki mused.

*

When Tamaki asked Kyouya if he knew them, Kyouya answered, "Yeah. They're the Hitachiin twins, and they're filthy rich."

"We're filthy rich," Tamaki said. "I can see why they're in Slytherin though."

Kyouya nodded.

They were sitting by the Black Lake, Kyouya with a book in his hand and Tamaki sitting next to him. Renge was making flower crowns for Mori and Honey; Honey wore his once she was done and flounced around until it fell into the lake.

"Oh no," he said, but Renge said, "I'll make another one."

"Thank you Renge-chan!" Honey hugged her and Renge laughed. "Takashi, pastry me!"

"I didn't know pastry was a verb," Mori said impassively.

He tossed a green tea pastry at Honey. Honey amazingly caught it with his mouth and gobbled it down.

"Where'd you get those?" Tamaki asked.

Mori shrugged, and Honey said, "The kitchens! They're right next to the Hufflepuff common room. The house elves'll get you whatever they want." He looked gleeful.

Tamaki turned to Mori. "How often does he go to the kitchens?"

"Too often," answered Mori.

Honey laughed and hit Mori good-naturedly.

*

During the summer between second and third year, Kyouya said, "I've been thinking of making that club again."

"Oh?" said Tamaki. They were playing wizard's chess, but Tamaki was much more interested in talking to the pieces than making them move. ("E7, you dimwit!" cried out one of his bishops.)

Kyouya said, "Well none of us have many of the same interests: you like plants, Honey likes cakes, Mori likes Honey…"

"How did they even become friends in the first place?" Tamaki wondered.

Kyouya pushed his glasses up. "They both come from very powerful pureblood families," he said, because Kyouya knew things like this and Tamaki didn't. "Mostly powerful because they're tightly allied. They specialize in magical creature relations and weaponry."

"Honey and Mori don't seem like those types of people," Tamaki said. "Although," he added, "I wouldn't be surprised if Mori had giant blood in him."

"Well it's very evident that Mori will do whatever Honey wants," said Kyouya. "So if we persuade Honey into doing something while retaining his love for sweets, then we have Mori, too."

Tamaki asked, "What are you thinking of, Kyouya?"

"I'll get back to you on that," Kyouya said.

*

Renge got on the Quidditch team as a Chaser in third year, and Tamaki started going to the games to cheer her on. Even Kyouya joined him in the Gryffindor stands, though didn't say or do much as Tamaki stood up on his bench and screamed, "KICK THEIR ASSES, RENGE! DESTROY THEM!"

When it was the Gryffindor-Slytherin game, Kyouya still not-cheered with Tamaki. As they walked out of the Gryffindor stands, some Slytherins hollered at Kyouya, "Traitor!"

Kyouya didn't respond. Tamaki asked, "Aren't you concerned about that?"

"They'll get over it," said Kyouya.

Gryffindor had won, anyway. The Slytherins were just bitter, Tamaki thought.

He started heading towards the Gryffindor common room, but Kyouya followed. "Shouldn't you go with your House?" Tamaki said.

"I should," Kyouya said, "but they'll all be sulking in the dormitory _and_ the common room. And I don't want to listen to the Hitachiin twins trying to make them play 'Which one is Hikaru?' to cheer them up."

Tamaki cackled. "We can go to the library then, if you want," he said, and Kyouya looked grateful.

*

The last match was in May, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw won and got the Cup, and Tamaki and Kyouya came down from the stands early to console a probably disappointed Renge.

They stood outside the changing rooms; but then everyone else started coming in from the pitch and Tamaki lost Kyouya in the crowd. "Kyouya?" he called. "Kyouya, where are you?"

He tried to push through and stumbled on quite a few feet. He looked for a clearing, and collided with a clad of blue.

"Oof!" He stumbled as the clad of blue fell. Immediately he bent down to help.

"Sorry," he said, and then recognized who she was right away. It was the Ravenclaw Keeper, with short, very pretty brown hair, and very pretty brown eyes.

"Sorry," she was saying, too, and then, "Dammit, there are too many people here."

"Yeah." Tamaki nodded absently.

The Ravenclaw Keeper looked up at him—he wasn't much taller, but he was growing—and smiled. "You're a Gryffindor," she said.

"Yeah," Tamaki said again.

"I'm surprised you don't want to annihilate me," she said.

Tamaki put a hand to his chest. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Considering our team just annihilated yours."

She was smirking. It took Tamaki a moment to remember why she was wearing Quidditch robes. "Oh right," he said. "Right, I _do_ want to annihilate you."

"But you just made me fall," she said. "Isn't that enough?"

Tamaki didn't know what to say. A second later, she laughed—light, shameless, and Tamaki couldn't stop staring.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka," she said to him.

Tamaki opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again. "Tamaki Suoh," he said. Inspiration struck him and he bowed down, stuck out his hand.

Haruhi was grinning when she took it. Tamaki kissed her hand and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Is that your girlfriend, Tama-chan?"

Both Tamaki and Haruhi jumped. Mori and Honey had found them, and Tamaki could feel himself blushing.

Haruhi laughed again and said, "We just met."

"Oh," said Honey, and then looked at Tamaki. " _Oooooh._ "

Tamaki was still blushing. Haruhi smiled at him and said, "You're a dork, 'Tama-chan.' I guess I'll see you later then."

She left. Once she was out of earshot, Honey said, "The girl you like just called you a dork Tama-chan!"

"I don't like her," Tamaki said defensively.

"Yes you do," said Mori, evidently the master of emotion.

When they found Renge and Kyouya again, Honey said to them excitedly, "Tama-chan has a crush on the Ravenclaw Keeper!"

"Way to destroy the House boundaries," Kyouya commented. "Congratulations."

"I've been destroying nothing," said Tamaki.

Renge said, "She _is_ cute. Are athletes your type, Tamaki?"

"I do _not_ have a crush on _anyone_!"

*

Fourth year was when Tamaki suggested, "How about a host club?"

They'd been sitting around in the Great Hall, he and Honey playing Exploding Snap. As it wasn't a mealtime, there was no food on the tables, clear for them to study and socialize. Kyouya was still brainstorming club ideas in his notebook.

Kyouya paused with his quill on his chin and said, "Brilliant."

"Brilliant?" Tamaki echoed.

"Oh my god," Renge said excitedly. "You can take shirtless pictures of yourselves and sell them to your members! Create badges and pins and merchandise of yourselves, little box sets of Mori and Honey dolls, or Tamaki and Kyouya…"

"Host club," Kyouya was muttering as he wrote it down. "Yes, that's perfect."

"What do you mean by a host club?" Honey asked interestedly.

"We offer our aesthetic and conversational services to people," Kyouya explained.

Images flashed through Tamaki's head: people flocking around them, girls begging him to show his charm, marveling at his tales of traveling to all sorts of places, especially Japan, sharing cakes and tea with them, perhaps even asking him to feed them out of his hand…

Someone snapped their fingers in front of his face. "Tamaki," said Kyouya, and Tamaki blinked and glanced at him.

"You spaced out," said Mori.

Tamaki cleared his throat. "Right, sorry," he said. "What were we saying? Host club? I'm in. It's perfect. It _is_ a brilliant idea."

"All of us will be in it, of course," said Kyouya.

"I'll be the manager!" Renge decided.

Mori asked, "What do we have to do?"

"It's simple," said Tamaki, before Kyouya could answer. "Be yourself! Do what you do best."

"I eat sweets best," said Honey.

Tamaki patted his head. "Yes you do," he said.

Kyouya was watching him. "You should be the club president," he decided, after a moment.

Tamaki whipped around. "What? You're the one who's—"

"It was your idea," said Kyouya. "And you seem to have something in mind, anyway."

What Tamaki was picturing was a good portion of the school, including the professors, worshipping him and his friends, but he wasn't about to say that. "Right," he said instead. "I do."

"Four is a decent amount of people to have in a club," Kyouya observed. "But maybe we can have more?"

"At least one from each House to appeal to the whole school!" said Tamaki. "Look, we're three-quarters of the way done."

"Who's going to be our Ravenclaw?" Honey wondered.

*

After a Potions class, Tamaki spotted the Hitachiin twins' and their bright orange hair, leaving the classroom, postures identical.

"How do you feel about them being in our club?" he asked Renge, nodding over to them.

Renge glanced over. "Like they'd join," she said doubtfully.

Tamaki told her to go on without him, and then ran up to the twins. "Kaoru, Hikaru!" he said, and they spun around.

"What," they said simultaneously.

Tamaki grinned. "It's cool how you do that," he said.

The twins glanced at each other. They had, over the years, not changed in terms of being any more or less separate. But Tamaki's initial irritation with them had quickly wavered away to be replaced with intrigue; their dynamic was so different from his and Kyouya's, or Honey and Mori's.

Plus, Tamaki's dislike for Slytherins had diminished, too.

"I was wondering," he continued, as the twins just stared at him, "if you were interested in joining my club."

" _Your_ club?" said one.

"Is it a club full of idiots like you?" said the other.

"Kyouya's not an idiot," Tamaki said lightly. "Anyway, feel free to turn down the offer. But I'd really like you to join."

They glanced at each other. Then, one of them said, "We'll join."

Tamaki pumped his fist. "Yes!"

The other finished, "If you play 'Which one is Hikaru?' with us."

"Sure," said Tamaki. "I didn't get it last time, so here's my chance to get it now!"

"You didn't even guess last time," said one, and Tamaki shrugged.

He spared a second to deliberate between the two of them, even though he could see no difference. "Hikaru!" he said, pointing to one.

They stared at him. "Nope," said the one he was pointing to.

"You're an idiot," said the other.

They walked away without sparing Tamaki a second glance.

Determined, he called after them, "I'll keep guessing till I'm right then!"

"You'll never get it right," they said.

"And when I do you'll join my club!"

The Hitachiin twins said in sing-song, "You're an idiot!"

*

But Tamaki kept running up to them and guessing, and guessing until he finally got Hikaru. He and Kaoru relented and said, "We'll join your stupid club."

When they came to the first club meeting that Tamaki had told them about, they didn't look spiteful, only curious. So that was okay.

"Excellent choice, Tamaki," Kyouya said appraisingly, observing the twins on the other side of the table. "I've already gotten our club approved by the staff, so we're in full business."

"We still need a Ravenclaw, though," said Honey.

Mori suggested in his usual monotone, "How about that girl Tamaki has a crush on?"

Tamaki could feel himself blush wildly. Kaoru and Hikaru turned to him with wide grins.

"She's not a boy," he protested.

"So?" said Renge. "Then she'll be the only girl in the club! It's dramatic—it creates _drama_ within the group."

"That's what dramatic means," one of the twins muttered.

"You're just teasing me," Tamaki accused, and then turned on the traitor in question. "Mori! I can't believe you."

Mori shrugged. "She's a Ravenclaw, and you and Renge know her."

"Okay then," said Tamaki. "Renge, you can ask her."

Renge giggled. "Well, you _do_ have a crush on her, don't you?"

"Ask her, Tama-chan!" Honey enthused.

Tamaki hid under the table and said, "You're all evil."

*

Tamaki was staying behind to help the Herbology professor separate the mandrake pots after class. As Honey was loud and impatient, and Mori was loyal, they decided to meet with him later in the Great Hall.

Tamaki shifted each pot gently.

"You're good at that," said a voice.

He jumped. Haruhi was standing beside him, smiling.

"I have Herbology next," she explained. "Accidentally got here early."

"Oh," said Tamaki. He found himself saying, "I get here early all the time, but not accidentally."

"You must like Herbology if you're staying after." Haruhi peered at the plants. "Are those mandrakes?"

"Yes," said Tamaki. "They're not matured yet, but they keep insisting they are, so we need to make sure they don't move in together until they've ripened a little bit more."

Haruhi nodded. "Cool."

She kept watching, as Tamaki and their professor finished. When they were done, Haruhi clapped and said, "Great job."

"It's not hard, as long as you don't shake them." Tamaki gathered up his bag. The other Ravenclaws had arrived in the greenhouse, which indicated that he should leave.

Haruhi said, "I'll see you, Tamaki," as he headed towards the door.

He stopped, thought for a moment, and then went back up to her.

"Actually," he said, all in a rush, in case he lost the guts, "I was wondering if you wanted to join a club, a host club, my friends and I are in, I mean, with us, because we need a Ravenclaw, and you're a Ravenclaw."

What happened to the smooth, charming Tamaki that he had formed in his head, bound to be worshipped by their whole school once they advertised their club enough? But this was Haruhi, he supposed, whom he wanted in the club with him, not worshipping him.

Haruhi's eyes were focused upward as if in thought. Then she said, "Yeah, that sounds fun."

Tamaki couldn't believe it.

He said, "Meeting's Friday in the Great Hall!" before rushing away.

*

Kyouya actually kept them in front of the Great Hall, until they were all there.

"I found a better club space," he said. "C'mon."

He led them up to the seventh floor, and stopped them in front of a tapestry. "Wait here," he said, and then paced three times.

A door appeared.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki embraced him. "You're amazing! And magical. How did you find that?"

"Like you said, I'm magical," answered Kyouya. "Look inside."

Inside was glittering, full of windows that looked out onto the grounds. There were countless glass tables and white painted chairs and couches, wallpaper pink and highly decorative. There were even columns and vases and statues in decoration, and a piano in the corner.

Haruhi whistled. "What, you all have rich taste or something?" she asked.

"We _are_ all rich," said Tamaki.

Haruhi said, "No way."

"This is amazing!" Honey ran over to a nearby table and sat down. "It has the perfect atmosphere of eating sweets!"

"You'll have to bring those in from the kitchens," said Kyouya. "Food's the only thing you can't conjure in here."

"Why's that?" Mori asked him.

Before Kyouya could answer, there was a loud crash. They all turned to see Haruhi standing over shattered pieces of what had a second ago been a large vase.

"Oops," she said weakly. "Didn't see where I was going."

Tamaki was the first to laugh; soon the others joined in, with the exception of Mori, who was smiling fondly.

"I think you'll fit right in," said Tamaki.

The twins said simultaneously, "Well it's obvious _you_ aren't rich."

Honey hugged Haruhi, and Renge said, "Good thing you're not that clumsy on the Quidditch pitch."

Kyouya said to Tamaki, "I don't know how you managed to recruit perfect members."

"Aw!" Honey went over to hug Kyouya as well.

Tamaki grinned. "I have good taste."


End file.
